Holidays with muse
by LjE-S
Summary: just typical events that happen on Christmas and other holidays involving pairs within muse. multi-chap with Kotoumi, nicomaki, nozoeli, rinpana, tsubahono. bad summary so please read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi guys. Here's a Christmas fic for you. I will be doing each of the 5 pairs in separate chapters as they all spend Christmas with their families and maybe another chapter where all of muse get together to celebrate Christmas as their big idol family. Please review**

"Ushio. It's Christmas Eve and we need to go buy mama her present"

The little boy shot up from where he was sat and ran straight into his mother's arms. He had Umi's hair colour but Kotori's style. He was excited for Christmas again this year but more so because he gets to pick a present for his mama and it can be whatever he wants.

"Okay mummy. I'll go put my coat on"

Kotori giggled to herself. She remembered last year when she first took Ushio out to buy Umi a present. He was so excitable that he put honoka and Rin to shame. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Kotori are you going out?"

"Yes Umi-Chan. Our son wants to buy something so I'm taking him"

"But it's so close to Christmas. What if we have already bought it and then he will have two and it will confuse him as to why Santa bought something the same as what he's already bought... I think"

Kotori gave her wife a peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry Umi-Chan. It's nothing like that. Everything will be fine"

Kotori gave her wife a quick peck on the lips before leaving the house with her son in tow. They made their way to the arcade first as ushio wanted to with a plush for the blunette.

Whilst he was playing on the machines, kotori was deep in thought about how her life had turned out this way. She and Umi had been together since high school and confessed to each other the day after their final ever live as they didn't know what the future could hold but they knew they wanted to spend it together. Umi had become a literature teacher whilst also helping out at her family's dojo when she had some spare time. Kotori on the other hand, opened up her own fashion shop and was constantly getting orders in to design and make outfits.

"Mummy look! I won the bunny for mama"

"Well done. Shall we go and get my present for your mama?"

The little boy nodded his head and hugged the plush close to him so he didn't lose it.

They wandered down the road to the jewellery shop where kotori has seen a necklace that she had seen Umi looking at every time they past the shop. He eyes widened when they arrived as they no longer had the necklace in the window.

"Excuse me. Do you have that necklace that was in the window on the right?"

"No I'm sorry. The last one was sold earlier today. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No. thank you"

Kotori walked dejected out the shop. She had her heart set on buying Umi the necklace and only managed to save up for it the other day. She had no idea what else to get Umi as she had everything she needed and she would make it obvious if she received something she didn't like or deemed not useful.

"Mummy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine ushio. Come on. Let's go home and wrap mama's present before she comes home okay?"

Ushio smiled and took his mummy's hand knowing she wasn't happy at all. He was very observant for a 5 year old.

When they got in kotori helped wrap the bunny and placed it under the tree ready for the next morning. She let out a big sigh and didn't realise her wife had got back home and was hugging their son.

"Kotori, are you okay? You look down"

"Oh, Umi-Chan. No I'm fine. I'm going to Honoka's for a bit so I'll be back soon okay?"

Kotori gives Umi a peck on the cheek before walking out the door. Lucky honoka lives a few houses down she didn't have to work much about the time. She knocked on the door and was immediately pulled into a hug by her ginger childhood friend.

"Kotori-Chan, merry Christmas. I thought you were going shopping with ushio today? Oh come in I'll make tea"

Honoka bounded into the kitchen and kotori sat on one of the chairs before being jumped on by their dog. She buried her face in his fur and began to sob her heart out.

Honoka walked back into the living room to find kotori holding onto her dog and crying. She went closer and realised kotori was mumbling something about the dog being as soft as an alpaca but not as good.

"Kotori-Chan, what's wrong? And don't say nothing you're my friend and I want to help"

"When did you get mature Honoka-Chan?"

"It's only when my friends are sad Haha. So what's wrong?"

"I went to guy Umi her present and when I went it had sold out and now I don't know what to get her and there's no time to go look for anything else"

Honoka didn't know what to suggest. She knew once kotori had her heart set, she had to do it and now that she can't, honoka is at a loss.

"You just being with her still will be enough wont it?"

"No. I have to get her something. I always do"

"Kotori-Chan. Just be there okay? I'm sure that's enough for Umi-Chan"

"You're right. I should just be there and I could give her something no one else can. Thank you Honoka-Chan"

Once kotori had calmed down, the two childhood friends sat and talked about how their partners were doing.

"Where's tsubasa-san?"

"She's still working and will be till later"

Honoka smiled sadly at kotori. Tsubasa had promised her that she will be home early Christmas eve but she has been delayed so she won't be home till late in the night.

"Is that the time? Sorry honoka-chan. I have to go. It's time for ushio to go to bed"

"Okay, merry Christmas kotori-chan"

On her way back to the house, kotori was thinking about the best way to give her present to Umi.

 _I'm sure we will have enough paper, maybe even some thick ribbon…_

"I'm home"

"Mummy welcome back. How's Aunty Honoka?"

"She's fine and shouldn't you be going to bed?"

"I was putting him to bed just as you came in. come on ushio. If you don't go to bed Santa won't come"

"Night mummy. Night mama"

"So how was honoka? Same as usual?"

"No she had a mature moment but she's fine but upset Tsubasa-San won't be home early tonight"

"I'm sure she will be fine. Tsubasa won't be able to help it"

"Hai, so shall we go to bed too? After all, he is going to wake us early in the morning"

Kotori wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and planted a small kiss on her lips. Umi picked kotori up and carried her bridal style to bed.

"Goodnight Umi-Chan. I love you"

"I love you too"

"Mama. Mummy. Mama. Mummy Santa's been wake up!"

"Were up. Were up. But don't wake you're mama up. Go get you're stocking, wait downstairs and ill wake her up okay?"

The little boy dashed out the room and downstairs as his mummy woke up Umi.

"Umi-Chan. It's time to wake up. Ushio is getting his stocking"

She gave her wife a kiss on the lips which woke the blunette up.

"Mmm good morning. Should we go and make sure he's not opened everything?"

"Yeah. Let's go. Oh merry Christmas Umi-Chan"

They both went downstairs hand in hand to find their son sat on the sofa with his stocking in his arms and a wide smile on his face. They let him open all his presents first before the couple exchanged their gifts.

"Here kotori. I thought that you'd like this because well you've been saying that you need one"

"Hehe. Thank you"

She unwrapped her gift to find a better sewing machine than the one she has which isn't working too well. Tears welled up in the older girls eyes.

"Umi-Chan this must've been expensive. You didn't have too"

"I know I didn't but I wanted too"

"Thank you. You'll have to wait until later to get your present after you mother drops Ushio off at my mother's"

"O-okay"

The Sonoda residence was lively as it was every Christmas with Umi's parents joining for Christmas dinner and taking Ushio over to Kotori's mothers for the night. Once they cleaned up, Kotori excused herself from Umi so that she could get her present.

 _I hope this works. She's not as embarrassed anymore so it should work._

"Umi-Chan. Come here. I have something for you"

Umi walked into the room and her face went a red that could rival Maki's hair. She was rooted to the ground and was speechless. In front of her, her wife was stood in nothing but a ribbon covering around her hips and chest and a Christmas bow instead of her ordinary bow.

"Ko-Kotori, what are you doing"

Kotori walked over to where Umi was swaying her hips as she walked and bent up to whisper in her ear.

"Merry Christmas Umi-Chan. Your present is…me"

Kotori dragged Umi into the room and pushed her against the wall before talking seductively.

"Why don't you unwrap your present?"

Umi was shy but she proceeded to unwrap her present and she deemed that nothing could've beaten this present ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi guys. So I decided to change things up a bit and do one different holiday for each pair. Christmas, new year, valentines, white day, halloween. Let me know which holiday/celebration you want me to do for rinpana, nicomaki and tsubahono out of the last 3. As always please review.**

Nozomi had always loved New Year's Eve but this year was different. Her wife had gone to Russia Boxing Day to see her grandma who wanted to see her granddaughter. Eli had asked Nozomi to come with her but the purplenette declined as she had work all the way up to christmas eve that she couldn't afford to turn down.

Nozomi got ready to leave the house and meet up with the rest of muse at the shrine for this years celebrations. She knew this year was going to be hard as it's the first new year without eli since high school.

Come on Nozomi. She will be back soon and you can tell her the news.

Nozomi left the house and met with muse on the steps they used to train at back when they were school idols.

"Nozomi-Chan. You made it. Ushio wants his aunt Nozomi to show him the shrine"

"Are you sure you don't want to Kotori-Chan, for old times sake?"

The ash brunette giggled and proceeded to walk up the stairs. When they all got to the top, one of the maidens asked Nozomi for help in the store room and around the shrine

"Go ahead Nozomi-Chan . Im sure you will have lots of fun fufu"

"Whats that supposed to mean Honoka-Chan?"

"Oh look at the time. We had best go. Come on guys"

Honoka dragged everyone away and it left Nozomi alone to ponder about the meaning behind Honoka's laughter. She got to the store room and looked around and found her old shrine maiden outfit next to a box.

This is a big box. Maybe they've bought a lot of supplies this year. But wouldn't it come in smaller boxes?

Nozomi decided to have a peak inside but as she approached it, something, or rather someone jumped out giving Nozomi the fright of her life as she fell down.

"E-Elichii? I thought you were in Russia for a few more weeks? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would surprise you as its new year in like, 3 minutes and I wanted to see the new year in with my new wife. All of muse knew and I managed to get the help with some of the maidens"

Nozomi couldn't reply. She was so in shock from it all that she couldn't speak and she began to cry which made the blonde panic.

"Nozomi I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry"

She got down and hugged her wife. Nozomi on the other hand may be crying, but she kept an eye on the time. When it was 1 minute to go, she pulled her head up from Eli's chest and held her hands tightly.

"Hey Elichii. You know we were talking about having a baby? Well, just have a feel"

Nozomi put one of eli's hands on her stomach as they baby was kicking about. Eli's eyes went wide and tears could be seen forming in her eyes.

"Im going to be a papa? You're not pranking me are you"

Nozomi caressed Eli's face and shook her head. She put her free hand over Eli's as they both felt the baby growing inside of her.

"I love you Elichii"

"I love you too"

Just as the clock struck twelve, the expectant parents shared a kiss which was soon interrupted by the rest of muse.

"Congratulations guys. We're going to be aunt's to another baby!"

"Calm down Honoka. Come on. Lets enjoy the rest of the night together"

Walking hand in hand, Nozomi and eli left the storage room with big smiles on their faces. They were both thinking the same though.

What a great start to the new year.


	3. Chapter 3

Maki wasn't sure if she liked valentines day. It wasn't like she love spending time with her girlfriend, but it was more about how the celebration was pushed in peoples faces. Since she started working in her parents hospital, she hasn't had much time to spend with Nico.

Even though she claims to hate that fateful day, it was her 15 year anniversary and was determined to show Nico just how much she loved her. She was taking the day of and a few days after to spend time with the raven haired girl so that she could set up the surprise with the help of Eli and Umi.

When the day had ended, Maki went straight over to Eli's place to help with the set up for the next day.

"So Maki-Chan, are you all set for tomorrow? Minus what you need to and Elichii to do?"

"Yes its all sorted. She won't know whats coming. Do you have the keys and the ring Eli?"

"Right here. Good luck for tomorrow. I've booked the restaurant and all you have to do is give the thing to the manager and he will do the rest"

"Thank you. I better go. Nico-Chan will be waiting for me as I'm later than usual. Bye bye"

"Good luck Maki-Chan. Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

Maki walked out the house with an eye roll and drove to Nico's place. Even though they had been together for so long, they still hadn't decided to move in together. After they both finished college and both their careers took off, they haven't found the time to move yet. Maki pulled up and went to Nico's door and realised that there was no lights on and when she knocked there was no answer. She used her key to get in and realised there was no one in. She looked around until she found a note on the table.

 _Dear Maki_

 _God I hate writing these things. The great Nico-Nii should have a personal assistant to do these things. Anyways, I won't be back tonight. My manager wants me to drive to Kyoto to do a photoshoot tomorrow morning. I'm sorry it is last minute and it will ruin tomorrow but I will make it up to you._

 _I love you_

 _Nico_

Maki didn't realise that she was crying until she read the last bit of the note. She wanted to be with her girlfriend for the whole day tomorrow, but now she might not even get to go to dinner with her.

 _Why does this happen to me?_

Maki left the house and proceeded to drive back to hers. When she pulled up she went straight into the house and into bed. She wasn't feeling like eating so she jumped into bed and cried until she fell asleep.

She woke the next morning feeling worse than she did the previous night. She thought about going into work but she didn't have the energy to do so. She spent the whole day in an oversized t-shirt watching anime reruns as there was nothing better to do. She did check her phone but she hadn't received a single message from Nico.

 _Maybe she forgot it was our anniversary because of work. Like I care. I made all this effort and for what?_

She dialled Eli's number and the phone picked up almost immediately.

 _Hey maki. Whats up?_

Nothing really.

 _Shouldn't you be enjoying your day with Nico?_

Well I should, but when I got to her house last night, she left a note saying shes gone to Kyoto for a last minute photoshoot.

 _Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure she tried to get out of it._

Like hell she did. You know how much she loves the attention.

 _You know shes a sought after idol Maki. She cant help going on last minute errands._

But it hurts. I've had this whole day planned out perfectly for months and now its all gone to waste.

 _I know. But try be strong. Im sure she will be back with you tonight okay?_

Not if I can help it. I better go and attempt to cook seen as my girlfriend is away so see ya.

 _Bye._

Maki put down the phone and went to the kitchen and decided against making any food for the sake of her life.

By the time night had closed in, she had given up hope about seeing Nico for their anniversary. It was getting late so she proceeded to go to bed. When she got there, she couldn't help but cry again. In 15 years she had tried to better herself for Nico so they would argue less and no once has either of them missed this day. Until now.

Maki was about to doze off when the sound of her bedroom door opened and she realised that stood there with a bouquet of flowers and some chocolates was her AWOL girlfriend.

"Hi Maki. I got you these too apologise about not being around today I-"

"You ruined it. I had everything planned for today. I was going to give you some surprises but now I don't know. I've had this planned for months and not once have we ever not spent today together and this year its different. I bet you didn't try to not go to the photoshoot did you?"

"…"

"Exactly what I thoug-"

Maki was cut off when she felt a soft pair of lips against hers. She knew she couldn't stay angry too long and the way Nico was looking right now, she couldn't help but kiss back"

"Im really sorry. I did try but my manager insisted that I go to keep my popularity. I really did want to spend today with you. I wouldn't want to miss it for the world. Please forgive me?"

"Only because I have too"

"I love you maki"

"I love you Nico-Chan"

"Sooooo can I have my surprises still?"

Maki bent into the bedside cabinet and gave Nico the set of keys.

"Maki what is this?"

"They're the keys for our new house. Ive taken a few days off so we can start moving… Nico-Chan don't cry. Don't you like it?"

"No I love it!"

"Oh and just one more thing"

Maki got up and walked her way round to Nico's side of the bed and got on one knee as she opened the box.

"Yazawa Nico. We have been together 15 wonderful years and yes, we used to annoy the hell out of each other. But it was worth it. Ive never loved anything as much as I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That's if you will have me?"

Nico couldn't hold back her tears. She was so happy that all she could do was nod and kiss maki. They both fell on the floor passionately kissing thinking that valentines day was indeed overrated, but it was their special day.


End file.
